Tu es mon autre
by Selmacke
Summary: Une jeune femme du nom d'Amélia vivant dans le sud de la France se retrouve devoir faire son internat en médecine en Bretagne. Le déchirement est terrible, elle ne s'adapte pas plus que ça. Cependant elle va faire une rencontre qui risque de changer sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Tout d'abord je dois préciser que je n'ai pas écris depuis très longtemps mais l'envie me reprend aujourd'hui. Je vous demanderai donc d'être indulgent en espérant que vous ne vous ennuierez pas trop et que celle-ci sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je suis ouverte à toute critique constructive de façon à faire évoluer cette œuvre que j'aimerai beaucoup continuer. Merci à tous et bonne lecture._

 _Selmacke._

Je ne saurais dire comment j'ai pu en arriver là. Lui, cet être si parfait en tout point que cela en est déroutant, unie avec moi une personne aussi banale qu'une humaine puisse l'être. Mon nom est Amélia, Amy pour les intimes et voici mon histoire.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours vécu dans le sud de la France. Toulouse, cette ville aux couleurs joyeuses et son été souvent caniculaire. Sa Garonne et son canal du midi traversant les différents patelins du coin et allant se jeter dans la mer se trouvant à environ deux heures de route d'ici. Bordeaux. Pour moi qui n'ai connus que le sud et ses environs c'était la limite. Au-dessus se trouvait le nord et sa grisaille. Le mauvais temps et leurs habitants buvant du vin à longueur de journée. Oui je le conçois cela fait très cliché, mais c'est ainsi que les gens du coin voyait la Bretagne et ses environs. Ici, j'ai toujours eu tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Des amis, une famille qui m'entoure dont je suis très proche, la mer et la montagne à une heure et demi de route, l'Espagne a pas beaucoup plus. Alors, j'étais bien loin de m'imaginer au moment de faire mes vœux d'orientation pour effectuer mes quatre ans d'internat en médecine, que la seule option qui s'offrait à moi était à ce qui me semblait être l'autre bout de la France. Kalembron. Une ville qui d'après mes recherches se trouve à la pointe sud de la Bretagne et compte 2300 habitants. Ce n'est pas énorme comparer à l'agglomération de Toulouse, mais trouver un internat ici s'était transformé en mission impossible. La nouvelle avait été difficile à avaler pour beaucoup de monde parmi ma famille, mais le plus dur était pour moi qui me retrouvai alors déraciné de tout repère que ce soit régional ou familial.

Je ne m'étais pas totalement faite à l'idée de venir ici et je crois bien que je ne m'y suis pas encore faite de toute façon. Ici tout est gris. Les bâtiments, le ciel, les gens que je croisais et qui me dévisageaient chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche et que mon accent chantant arrivait à leur oreilles. Je suis en plein dans le cliché que tous sudiste racontent lorsqu'ils s'aventurent dans ces contrées qui nous semblent parfois si lointaines. Ici je ne connais personne. Tout ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis est resté à plus de huit-cents kilomètres d'ici et j'ai l'impression d'y avoir laissé une partie de moi-même.

J'arrivai finalement en voiture après près de neuf heures de trajets sans faire de pauses ou très peu. J'avais l'impression que s'il m'arrivait d'en faire plus je me sentirais incapable de continuer et ferait aussitôt demi-tour. Ma mère, qui au passage n'avait pu retenir ses larmes au moment de mon départ, m'avait trouvé un petit appartement que ma bourse permettrais de payer un tant soit peu. **« Je t'enverrais de l'argent tous les mois pour que tu puisse faire quelques courses et sortir un peu. Tu verras tout se passera bien j'en suis certaine.»** M'avait-elle dis en me serrant tout contre elle tentant tant bien que mal de cacher ses larmes. **« Du calme maman, je serais de retour pour Noël ce n'est pas bien loin.»** Avais-je alors tenté de la rassurer n'étant pas moi-même convaincu que je supporterai le manque de ma famille si présente dans mon cœur.

C'est donc le cœur déchiré que j'avais pris la route. Je crois avoir épuisé mon stock de larme ne m'étant pas arrêtée un seul instant de pleurer de tout le chemin. Arrivée à mon appartement, je rencontrai le propriétaire qui après avoir pris mon chèque de caution et fait l'état des lieux m'avait tendu les clefs. Ça y'est j'y étais et cette fois-ci pour de bon. Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je regardais alors l'intérieur de mon appartement. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Une chambre d'étudiante en soit. Une seule pièce regroupait salon, salle à manger et cuisine. La salle de bain se trouvait elle, être la seule pièce supplémentaire. Les meubles étaient eux bon marchés mais au moins il y en avait. Un canapé pouvant se transformer en lit, une télévision, une petite table de cuisine afin de me restaurer et voilà mon appartement rempli. Il n'était pas bien grand. Je découvris tout de même avec surprise un petit balcon avec une vue sur l'estuaire. Une vue sur la mer coutant trop cher, je m'en contenterai et puis de toute façon en tant que médecin urgentiste je n'aurai guère trop de temps à passer ici.

J'entrepris de sortir mes affaires afin de les ranger dans le seul placard de la maison. C'était suffisant pour les vêtements que j'avais apporté bien que ma mère m'ayant mis assez de pulls pour me rendre au pôle nord. Je souris à cette attention et me rendis-compte que je ne l'avais toujours pas appelé. _« Elle va me tuer. »_ Pensais-je alors à voix haute puisque de toute façon personne d'autre ici ne pourrait m'entendre. Je fouillai alors dans mon sac et y pris mon téléphone ainsi que mon paquet de cigarettes qui me faisait de l'œil. Je souris en pensant à ma mère qui me répèterai certainement pour la millième fois que ce n'étais pas bon pour ma santé. Mais elle n'était plus là et je devais faire avec.

Je composai alors le numéro de ma mère qui ne tarda pas à répondre. **« Ma chérie enfin ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Alors c'est comment ? »** Me demanda-t-elle empressée que je la rassure certainement. **« Mignon. Gris ... Mais mignon. »** Dis-je alors en tirant une bouffée de ma cigarette après être sortie sur le petit balcon vraiment pas très grand. Bien sur ma voix n'était pas celle d'une personne très enthousiaste mais il faut se mettre à ma place. Le changement est catégorique. Et même si je doutais du fait de pouvoir m'y habituer, je devais tout de même avouer qu'au moins la température n'était pas aussi catastrophique que l'on avait bien voulu me l'assurer. **« Surtout couvre toi bien ma puce, je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes mal.»** Me dit-elle à l'autre bout du téléphone. **« Maman ... »** Soupirais-je alors qu'elle souhaitait avant tout prendre soins de moi-même avec cette distance qui nous séparais. **« Tu sais il ne fait pas aussi froid qu'on le dis. Je suis même très bien en tee-shirt. »** Ajoutais-je consciente qu'elle ne me croira pas forcément. **« Tu ne dis pas ça pour me rassurer n'est-ce pas Amy ? »** Insista-t-elle au combiné. **« Hein, hein »** Lui répondis-je négativement afin qu'elle me lâche un peu de lest. Ma mère avait toujours été très protectrice envers moi et ce depuis toujours, mais encore plus après le départ de mon père. Nous étions tous deux très fusionnelles et j'avais l'impression que rien au monde ne pourrais venir entraver cela. La preuve même à presque 1 millier de kilomètre de chez moi elle tentait tout de même de me protéger.

Après avoir donc échanger quelques nouvelles et informations quand à ma destination, je me rendis compte que je n'aurais ce soir rien à manger. Effectivement nous étions dimanche soir et aucun magasin ne serait ouvert pour remplir mon frigo. Après tout, même dans une grande ville comme Toulouse c'était le cas alors ici .. Je soupirai me demandant ou est-ce que je pourrais trouver un restaurant ici. Ou même un fast food m'irait parfaitement bien, de toute façon je n'avais guère la tête à me restaurer ce soir. Le dépaysement étant pour l'instant trop brutal à mon goût. Je pris mes clefs de maison et les accrocha à mon trousseau de voiture puis sortis de mon appartement. Je pris ma voiture et commença alors à rouler. Je croise au passage l'hôpital ou je devrais me rendre dès demain et me dis finalement qu'il serait bien que je m'y rende dès ce soir afin d'avoir toutes les informations nécessaires pour commencer sur de bonnes bases.

Je garai ma voiture sur le parking des patients, n'étant pas encore officiellement en internat je ne me serais pas permise de me mettre sur les places prévues pour le personnel. Je suis alors les panneaux m'indiquant l'accueil et informa des raisons de ma venue. L'infirmière me dirigea vers le secrétariat afin de pouvoir récupérer toute la documentation nécessaire à fournir lors de mon premier jour.

Je toquai à la porte en entendis une voix qui me signifia d'entrer. **« Bonjour madame, je suis Amélia Landson. Je suis la nouvelle interne et donc comme je commence demain je me demandais s'il y avait des choses à ramener. »** La femme se trouvant devant moi chercha dans ces papiers et fronça les sourcils au moment de me les tendre. **« Voilà pour vous mademoiselle Landson. Votre titulaire sera le docteur Cullen, cependant il sera absent pour la semaine, il faudra donc me les retourner et je les lui transmettrais à son retour. »** Son ton se voulait froid, glaciale. Comme si j'avais fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Je m'apprêtais à partir alors qu'on toqua à la porte. La secrétaire indiqua à la personne d'entrer et je la vis rayonner de par son sourire. Je me tournai alors me demandant pourquoi. **« Docteur Cullen»** Dit-elle alors à son encontre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rester stoïque. Le médecin se trouvant de moi était d'une rare beauté digne des plus grands films américains. Ces yeux étaient de couleur miel et il avait le regard très intense. La peau d'une pâleur à faire de l'ombre à la neige des Pyrénées en hiver et un sourire qui en ravageai visiblement plus d'une. Et ses cheveux.. Ils étaient d'une couleurs semblable aux rayons du soleil et éblouissaient tout autant que ce dernier. **« Tout va bien mademoiselle ? »** Me demanda-t-il alors visiblement inquiet de mon état. Mais je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de répondre que la secrétaire me coupa. **« C'est votre nouvelle interne docteur. Je l'ai prévenue de votre absence et elle allait justement s'en aller. »** Dit-elle en me foudroyant limite du regard. « Bon et bien on se revoit dans une semaine alors. Je me rends à une conférence, le docteur Stanley vous prendra en charge en attendant. » Je souris poliment reprenant légèrement mes esprits avant d'ajouter. **« Très bien alors à bientôt docteur Cullen. »** Lui dis-je poliment avant de prendre la sortie. Une fois sortie j'eu presque oublié la raison de mon escapade. De base j'étais partie trouver de quoi manger, mais cette rencontre m'avait quelque peu.. Déstabilisée. Je repris une nouvelle fois mes esprits, me rendant alors dans ma voiture à la conquête d'un quelconque restaurant.

 _Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Je posterai certainement la suite dans la semaine mais j'aimerai avant tout avoir vos impressions. Est-ce trop long ? Trop narré ? Pas assez d'action ? Je prends mon temps pour mettre en place l'histoire des personnages et leur contexte de la même façon qu'un roman. Je sais qu'il s'agit ici d'une fiction mais je n'aime pas vraiment précipiter les choses. Je les laisse venir et ne vous en faites pas elles viendront. Je souhaite juste laisser au temps de faire correctement les choses. D'autre part je tiens à m'excuser par avance si vous y trouvez des fautes. Je ne suis pas ce qui à de mieux comme écrivaine et essaye de faire ma correction par moi-même avec mon compagnon Word . Je vous remercie pour votre lecture en espérant que celle-ci vous ai plus. A très bientôt pour la suite je l'espère :)_

 _Selmacke._


	2. Premier jour sous la pluie

Bonjour à tous. Et bien voilà j'ai eu très envie d'écrire le second chapitre et ce sans attendre une semaine. Je me suis dit que certaines personnes aimeraient avoir la suite du coup je voulais pas trop vous faire attendre :p

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews. **Oriflame. Drevon** : tu es mon ton premier review comme j'ai pu te le dire je ne sais pas si tu as reçus et ce malgré que j'ai posté sur plusieurs plateformes. Je t'en remercie donc à nouveau je suis ravie que ce début te plaise en espérant que la suite soit à la hauteur de tes attentes. **Megane 49** Merci pour ton petit commentaire j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. **Dans-mes-rêves** merci également à toi et voici donc la suite

Autre chose, je voulais vous demander si vous trouviez cela trop long ? Je ne vous garantit pas d'en faire d'aussi longue à chaque fois, j'écris au fur et à mesure et laisse donc mon inspiration parler. Voilà sur ce place à la suite

Premier jour sous la pluie.

3h45. Mon réveil me rappelle qu'il est maintenant l'heure de me lever et de me rendre à l'hôpital pour mon premier jour. Je tourne la tête vers mon téléphone posé sur ce qui pourrait être une table de chevet si j'avais une chambre dans cet appartement. Je passe mon doigt dessus afin de couper la mélodie qui bien que douce, ne supportant pas les réveils agressifs, meurtrie tout de même mes oreilles à une heure aussi tôt puisse-t-elle être. Je soupire levant les yeux au plafond et étirant mon corps de tout son long. J'ai beau avoir eu un mois de vacances entre la fin de mon année scolaire et le début de mon internat à l'hôpital de Kalembron, je n'en suis pas moins fatigué de me lever aussi tôt. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir la veille, n'ayant pas pris l'habitude de me coucher tôt tout au long de mes vacances. Mon dos me fait mal, je songe au fait qu'il serait bien que je change ce clic-clac une fois que j'aurai assez d'argent pour faire ce peut.

Je suis loin d'être une personne très organisée. Je suis bordelique et organise toujours ma journée au dernier moment. C'est en fin de compte la raison pour laquelle je mets mon réveil au dernier moment. Je ne suis pas une lève tôt et j'aime trop mon lit pour me lever une heure avant le début de mon travail. C'est donc après avoir pris une douche rapide et enfiler un café rapidement que je pris mes clefs et partis pour une journée de travail.

Une fois sur les lieux, je me garai non pas sur les parkings pour patients comme j'ai pu le faire la veille mais bien sur une place réservé au personnel cette fois-ci. Après mure réflexion, le parking était plutôt petit et prendre une place pour les personnes qui sont malade ne serai pas une bonne idée. C'est une petite ville mais comme tout hôpital il y a de la demande et pas assez de personnel pour toutes les satisfaire.

Je me demandais ce qui pourrait bien m'attendre pour cette première journée. Comme tout être humain, j'avais eu le trac. Nous avons tous déjà ressentis ça à la veille d'une nouvelle rentrée de classe ou d'un nouveau job. La peur de l'inconnue est ce qui m'avait semblé normal. C'est donc légèrement angoissée que je me rendis à l'accueil de l'hôpital ou le docteur Stanley devait me retrouver si j'en crois le papier que m'a donné la secrétaire aimable comme une porte de prison que j'ai croisé hier soir. Quand j'y repense elle était vraiment, mais alors vraiment conne celle-là. Oui une autre chose à savoir sur moi, je peux avoir tendance à être grossière je n'y peux rien c'est comme ça. Quand je ressens quelque chose il faut que ça sorte immédiatement et c'est en général de cette façon que je l'exprime. Oh bien sur je fais tout de même un minimum attention devant les patients. Cela me couterai ma place pour laquelle je me suis tant battue. Savez-vous à quel point il est compliqué de trouver un hôpital en internat de nos jours ?

Je n'ai pas attendu bien longtemps avant qu'une autre personne me rejoigne. D'après ce que m'a dit la secrétaire nous étions deux internes à rentrer. Cela me rassura quelque peu de savoir que je serais loin d'un groupe de dix nouvelles personnes mais que je ne serai pas seule non plus. Il est vrai que je m'étais posé plusieurs fois la question, l'hôpital de Kalembron n'étant pas bien grand. Je vis alors arrivé une jeune femme. Pas très grande et visiblement assez discrète au vus de sa démarche. Cheveux un peu plus long que le niveau des épaules et brune. Je la vis se diriger vers le secrétariat à son tour avant de venir s'assoir près de moi tout comme je l'avais fait. Elle avait cependant laissé une place de libre entre elle et moi. Ne cherchant visiblement pas le contact, je m'y risquai quand même :

 **« Salut, tu es aussi interne en première année ? »** Lui demandais-je en esquissant un léger sourire. Elle devait avoir à peut-près mon âge et c'est donc la raison pour laquelle je l'ai tutoyé. Je la vis esquisser un léger sourire, je ne saurai dire s'il était timide ou forcé :

 **« Oui. Bella. Enchanté.»** Son ton se voulait hésitant, réservé. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de fermer la porte au dialogue non plus :

 **« Amélia, mais appelle moi Amy. Alors.. ? Tu as le trac toi aussi ? »** Demandais-je poliment. Je ne voulais empiété sur sa vie ou quoi que ce soit simplement, si nous allions être collègue il nous valait mieux faire un minimum connaissance :

 **« Ouai assez. Je n'aime pas tellement les nouvelles choses.»** Dit-elle alors en étouffant un léger rire. Nous avons alors fait connaissance en attendant la venue de notre médecin titulaire. Qui ne tarda pas trop à venir.

Bella eu l'air surprise que ce ne soit pas le docteur Cullen qui soit présent. Elle avait expliqué au docteur Stanley qu'on lui avait affirmé que ce serai lui le titulaire et elle se demandait s'il y avait eu des changements dans les plans. Il lui expliqua la même chose qu'à moi c'est-à-dire que le docteur Cullen était absent en raison d'une conférence et qu'il serait présent dès la semaine prochaine. Il avait eu un léger sourire face à l'inquiétude de Bella. Chose que je ne compris pas immédiatement. La journée ne se déroula pas trop mal. Pas de cas bien trop grave pour commencer, on nous avait surtout positionner sur des patients malade de grippe, de gastros ou bien encore de maladie pulmonaire pas trop grave de façon à nous mettre dans le bain. Cette ville n'était pas bien grande et il n'y avait pas tous les jours des cas d'extrême urgence. Le seul médecin de la ville étant débordé il n'était pas rare que les patients se dirigent vers les urgences pour des virus ou petite maladie. Le personnel s'y était habitué et moi je dois dire que ça m'arrangeai beaucoup ne supportant pas la vue du sang. Oui je sais cela est étrange et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai suivis ce cursus, je voulais vaincre ma phobie bien que je n'y fus pas encore directement confronté.

Je me suis tout de suite très bien entendu avec Bella. Au fond, nous n'étions pas bien différente l'une de l'autre elle était simplement un peu plus réservé. J'appréciais aussi cela. Elle me confia avoir récemment déménagé chez son père, Charlie, ne trouvant pas non plus d'internat dans l'est de la France ou elle y avait laissé sa mère et son nouveau mari, Phil. Je lui avouai ne pas avoir grand-chose dans mon frigo et c'est donc en toute gentillesse qu'elle me proposa de venir manger chez elle. La journée avait été longue, très longue et j'avoue ne pas sauter sur l'idée d'aller faire des courses après une si grosse journée. Après nous être donc changées je l'avais suivi jusque chez elle. J'entrai donc dans une petite maison bien trop grande pour un seul homme. Comme si il avait toujours attendu que sa fille vienne vivre avec lui. Elle lut alors un mot qui était posé sur la table et me dit :

 **«Charlie n'est pas là. Il va visiblement travailler tard ce soir on sera donc que toutes les deux pour diner.»** Me dit-elle alors en souriant et allant déposer ces affaires dans le salon. Je regardais autour de moi. C'était plutôt simple comme décoration et Bella semblait s'en accommoder.

 **« Pas de souci. Je vais t'aider à préparer le dîner si tu veux. Je ne suis pas grande cuisinière mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller avec ce que tu me donneras à faire. »** Lui dis-je poliment. Elle acquiesça du regard avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il y avait une photo de ce que je supposais être son père accroché au mur, en tenue de policier. Sans que je ne pose la moindre question elle ajouta :

 **« Oui mon père est inspecteur. Il est très pris par son travail mais ça me va comme ça. Je peux souffler à la fin de ma journée. Des pates ça te vas ? »** Me dit-elle en ouvrant le frigo. Je répondis d'un signe de la tête. Après tout pourquoi ferais-je la difficile alors que je ne suis ici qu'une invité. C'était déjà bien aimable de sa part. Des carbonaras. Mes préférés ! Je n'avais évidemment pas put beaucoup l'aider. J'avais coupé les champignons et elle les oignons. Puis elle s'était occupée de la cuisson.

On finit par s'installer à table toutes les deux après que je me sois permise de dressé celle-ci, non sans avoir eu des signes de protestations de Bella. Mais ce n'est pas grave après tout c'était le moins que je puisse faire. Nous mangions tranquillement quand une question me tritura l'esprit.

 **« Dit moi Bella. La secrétaire qui t'a reçus elle a été aussi agressive avec toi qu'avec moi ? Hier soir quand je suis passé chercher mes papiers j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. »** Elle se mit alors à pouffer de rire et j'eu l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose. Elle ajouta donc après avoir avalé sa bouchée de pates.

 **« C'est certainement parce que nous avons le docteur Cullen comme titulaire. Le bruit court qu'il est arrivé ici il y a trois ans et qu'il a divorcé peu de temps avant. Elles en ont toutes après lui du coup elles perçoivent toutes les femmes comme une menace. Mais celui-ci ne bronche pas. Il n'a jamais été aperçût au bras d'une femme. »** Je compris mieux à l'instant où elle m'expliqua la situation. Il est vrai que le docteur Cullen était vraiment très bel homme et j'en avais moi-même fait les frais hier soir. Ce que je n'avais pas prévus c'était de légèrement rougir en pensant à lui. Ce qui fit de nouveau rire Bella et suscita une interrogation de ma part. Elle ne pouvait visiblement pas s'empêcher de me regarder avec un sourire mesquin.

 **« Toi tu l'a rencontré. Il fait cet effet à toutes les femmes qui le croisent. »** Me dit-elle en commençant à débarrasser nos assiettes vides. Je me levai et ramassa le peu de chose qui trainaient sur la table pour l'aider.

 **« Il faut reconnaitre qu'il est vraiment très sexy »** Ajoutais-je alors comme une adolescente qui venait de flashé sur le plus beau mec du lycée sans que cela soit volontaire de ma part.

 **« Je ne dois pas être tout à fait normale alors. »** Me répondit-elle en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

 **« Comment ça ? »** L'interrogeais-je allant la rejoindre, m'asseyant à mon tour autour de la table. **« Personnellement, je reconnais qu'il est très beau mais il ne me déstabilise pas autant que vous toutes.** **Par contre je dois avouer que son fils, Edward m'intrigue beaucoup. »** Me dit-elle légèrement timide. Mais je m'arrêtai au fait qu'il avait un enfant. Certainement de notre âge vu que celui-ci intéressait Bella. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire à mon tour. Deux adolescentes qui venaient de flasher sur le père et le fils et qui se retrouvaient tout deux interne du père. Le hasard faisait peut-être bien les choses. Nous passons donc la soirée à discuter jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il se fasse tard.

 **« Merci pour tout Bella. On se voit demain matin. »** Dis-je en lui faisant la bise en signe d'au revoir. Une veille habitude Française à laquelle je m'étais pliée. **« Pas de problème c'était pas grand-chose. A demain Amy. »** Me salua-t-elle poliment. Quelque chose me disait que j'allais plutôt bien m'entendre avec ma nouvelle collègue.

La semaine se déroula plutôt bien. Pas de gros bobos pour l'instant et je prenais petit à petit mes marques. Bella et moi passions plusieurs soirées toutes les deux et j'avais fait la rencontre de son père. Un homme charmant et discret. Bella avait de la chance de l'avoir, rien qu'à son regard je savais qu'il était très protecteur envers elle. C'est arrivé le jeudi qu'il se passa quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Une personne admise après avoir subis un accident de la route. Fracture ouverte au niveau des deux jambes. Je n'avais pas supporté la vue du sang et avait fait mon premier malaise. Ils n'allaient pas me garder bien longtemps si ce genre de choses arrivait à chaque fois que je voyais du sang. Mais ce qui me surprit encore plus, fut de voir à mon réveil le docteur Cullen. Mon docteur Cullen comme l'appelait souvent Bella pour me taquiner.

 **« Bonjour Landson. Tout vas bien vous avez simplement fait un malaise et nous vous avons donc allongé.»** Un malaise. Après avoir vu du sang dans un hôpital. Je me sentis tellement ridicule.

 **« Docteur Cullen. Je vous croyais en conférence. »** Dis-je alors en le regardant. Bon sang je crois que j'aurai été capable de faire un second malaise rien qu'en le regardant.

Et voilà pour ce soir les amis. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci à vous encore une fois de me lire et de me donner vos impressions. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience A très vite !

Selmacke.


	3. Deuxième semaine embarassante

_Bonjour à tous. Oui je sais j'ai mis un temps fou à écrire la suite. Je n'avais pas d'idée précise de ce que j'allais écrire comme je vous l'ai déjà dit j'écris au jour le jour. Alors j'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël, voici mon cadeau. Cette suite n'est pas des plus palpitantes mais je vous promets que la suite le sera un peu plus. Encore une fois je remercie les personnes qui ont postées des reviews à mon précédent chapitre. J'espère en avoir d'autre encore car c'est cela qui va me donner envie d'écrire et d'avancer dans la suite et aussi me permettre d'évoluer dans ma fic. Je prends toute critique constructive mais aussi les mots d'amours, les chèques, les cartes bleus.. je m'égare MDRR. Bonne lecture à tous et à très vite !_

 _Selmacke_

Deuxième semaine embarrassante

Du sang. Voici mon dernier souvenir. Une plaie ouverte saigne énormément au cas vous ne le sauriez pas. Enfin bon rien que le mot plaie ouverte parle de lui-même et je me doute que vous imaginiez très bien la scène. Les cours de ce genre ou le sang, même faux, avait l'air de tourner à l'hémorragie étaient toujours très compliqués pour moi. Du sang dans un hôpital comme cela est bizarre n'est-ce pas ? Je dois être la seule cinglée qui choisit de faire ses études dans le but de combattre sa phobie. Je ne sais d'où me vient celle-ci. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne lui résiste pas et qu'à la moindre vue d'une goutte de sang je vacille. Je ne comprendrais sans doute jamais pourquoi.

Je m'étais sentie ridicule lorsque le docteur Cullen était venue voir si tout allait bien. Ce n'est pas du simple fait qu'il s'agisse du docteur Cullen que je ressentais cela. Ça aurait très bien put être n'importe quelle autre médecin que je me serais sentis vraiment la dernière des imbéciles. Bella elle avait été très amusée par la situation et ne pouvait s'empêcher de me charrier à ce sujet. J'en ai bavé, pendant plusieurs jours. Non pas à cause de Bella puisque je savais qu'il s'agissait de plaisanterie mais à cause des autres infirmières, qui me voyaient déjà partir et qui trouvaient ridicule le fait de perdre connaissance devant la vue du sang. **« Il t'a même défendue ! »** M'assurais Bella. Là par contre je suis surprise. J'aurais plutôt crus qu'il se serait rangé à leurs avis. **« Sisi je t'assure. Il a dit que la peur de la vue du sang pouvait très bien être une raison suffisante pour s'engager dans la voie de la médecine. »** Là je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'avoue ne pas faire spécialement attention au rouge qui me monte aux joues ce qui a le don de faire rire encore plus ma collègue et de me faire rougir encore plus. **« C'est bon arrête. C'est pas drôle. »** Lui assurais-je tentant de calmer son fou-rire. Mais visiblement ça ne servait strictement à rien, elle continuait de rire. Mais son rire se stoppa net. Je me demandais d'ailleurs pour quelle raison Bella pouvait arrêter de se moquer de moi aussi spontanément.

J'eu la réponse à ma question en tournant la tête. Un jeune homme, environ dix-sept ans était entré dans l'hôpital. Brun, plutôt grand, avec un charme envoutant et les yeux de la même couleur que ceux du docteur Cullen. Je ne mis pas très longtemps à deviner qu'il s'agissait là de son fils. J'avais rarement vue des yeux aussi beaux et surtout de cette couleur et voilà que ceux-ci avaient l'air d'être un trait héréditaire. **« Excusez-moi, savez-vous ou se trouve le Docteur Cullen ? Je suis allé dans son bureau je ne l'ai pas trouvé. »** Bella elle semblait être incapable de lui répondre. Elle était restée là, stoïque devant lui. Comme si elle s'était trouvée devant dieu lui-même. N'y voyez aucun signe religieux de ma part. **« Il est en radiologie, il ne devrait plus tarder. Je peux le bipper si vous voulez. »** Répondis-je alors à la place de ma collègue. Qui décidément avait l'air d'avoir perdue sa langue. **« Je veux bien. Je vais l'attendre dans le Hall. Merci docteur Landson. »** Ainsi il s'éloignait alors que j'étais en train de faire bipper son père. Sur le moment, je me demandais comment ça se faisait qu'il puisse connaître mon nom. L'espace d'un instant, j'avais crus que mon histoire avait fait le tour de la ville, ou bien que son père lui avait parlé de moi. Avant de réaliser que mon nom lui était inscrit sur mon badge. Pauvre sotte que je suis. Un peu plus et je me faisais des films. Bella elle n'avait toujours pas atterris. **« Tu pouvais bien te moquer de moi. Moi au moins je lui parle au docteur Cullen. »** Dis-je alors en riant à destination de ma collègue. C'était sans compté sur le fait qu'il interrompit mon rire se pointant derrière moi et de sa voix me fit comprendre qu'il était là. **« Je suis là. Vous m'avez bipper ? »** Me dit-il alors qu'à nouveau j'étais en train de piquer un phare. Décidément je suis la reine des gaffes dans cet hôpital. Je ne sais s'il a entendu ce que je viens de dire. J'en ai presque peur. Une interne qui flash sur son médecin ce n'est pas très professionnel, quand bien même celui-ci se trouvait beau comme un dieu. **« Votre fils. Il vous attend dans le hall. »** Sur ce coup là j'avais gardé mon sang froid. Ce qui ne fut pas tellement le cas de Bella si on y repense. Il me remercia alors se dirigeant avec sa démarche habituelle que je trouvais de plus en plus sexy vers le hall. Bella elle se foutait de moi. Riant toujours plus de mes gaffes, moi je commençais à en avoir assez d'être une bourde pareille. Je devais me reprendre et tenter de rester le plus professionnel possible.

Ces derniers temps, Bella passait plus de temps à mon appartement que chez son père. Si bien que je me demandais si je n'aurais pas dû prendre plus grand afin de partager de bons moments entre amies ainsi que les factures. Il me semblait prématuré de le lui proposer mais je notais ça dans un coin de ma tête. Un pot de glace chacune dans la main, comme s'il ne faisait pas assez froid, je me trouvais à ces côtés dans le canapé. Comme tous les soirs nous passions des heures à parler et souvent il s'agissait de garçon. Elle était persuadé n'avoir aucune chance avec Edward, tout comme moi j'étais persuader de n'en avoir aucune avec son père. Deux être aussi parfait ne peuvent exister. On en vint même à se demander s'ils étaient humains. Le tout en plaisantant bien sûr, mais si on y avait réfléchis un peu plus longuement il aurait été judicieux de se poser la question.

Les semaines passèrent alors que nous continuions notre apprentissage. Bella et moi envisageons maintenant d'emménager ensemble et pour cela il nous faudrait un appartement beaucoup plus grand. Nous travaillions beaucoup et avions peu de temps pour chercher ensemble. Aussi on avait convenue de chercher sur notre temps libre et d'attendre les moments de repos communs pour organiser nos visites. Souvent, il m'arrivait de me sentir suivie, au point qu'il m'arrivait fréquemment de me retourner pour voir si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais ce soir-là, alors que j'allais entrer dans la dernière agence immobilière du coin, je vis un reflet dans la vitre. J'étais persuadé d'y avoir vue le docteur Cullen. Mais lorsque je me retournais, je ne vis plus rien. J'entrais alors dans l'agence, n'étant pas réellement à mes recherches. Cette vision m'avait assez perturbé. Je pris le rendez-vous que j'avais à prendre et finit par sortir de l'agence. Il était assez tard et je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à l'heure. Alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi, j'eu de nouveau cette sensation d'être

Suivie. Sauf que cette fois-ci je n'étais pas folle. Un homme, petit, brun, des yeux rouges sang me faisait face. Je n'aurais jamais crus cette couleur possible pour des yeux. Son regard était menaçant et je compris que j'étais en danger. Mais avant que je puisse réagir, je me rendis compte que j'avais atterris à l'autre bout de la rue. Un regard perçant et inquiet dans le miens. Je ne pouvais m'en décroché. Alors que d'autres personnes étaient en train de s'occuper de celui qui avait tenté de s'en prendre à moi, lui se trouvait devant moi. Il avait l'air aussi surprit que moi de se trouver là. **« Comment .. ? »** Etait la seule question qui me vint à l'esprit.

 _Bon pas tellement de suspens pour cette fin, mais je me suis dit que vous coupez avant serait horrible vus qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent pour ce chapitre. Encore une fois j'attends vos avis et vous remercie de m'avoir lue. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous et à très vite 3 3 Oui c'est promis, je vous ferais moins attendre pour la suite._

 _Selmacke_


	4. Et après ?

_Bonjour à tous, oui je sais je n'ai pas écrit depuis un an ! Mais bon pour mon excuse j'ai eu une embauche, suivis d'une grossesse et donc d'un deuxième enfant qui me prennent autant de temps l'un que l'autre. Mais j'ai continué à recevoir quelques reviews et à lire ou relire certaines fictions qui m'ont donnés envie de poursuivre ! Du coup me revoilà ! Je vais vraiment faire un effort pour vous écrire les suites plus souvent je vous le promets, même si je ne suis pas très satisfaite de celle-ci j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même et que vous me laisserez à nouveau des petits commentaires pour m'inciter à écrire la suite ! D'ailleurs je vous remercie pour vos commentaires qu'ils soient agréables ou alors qu'il s'agisse de critique constructives je vous en remercie tout ça m'aide à avancer. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne lecture._

* * *

Malgré mes nombreuses questions que j'avais dans la tête, celles-ci restèrent sans réponse de la part du docteur Cullen. Il m'avait expliqué quelque chose comme quoi j'étais en état de choc et que mon cerveau avait donc occulté certaines parties de ce qui s'était passé, m'expliquant qu'en fait il s'était trouvé là par hasard, faisant quelques courses et qu'il m'a vus prête à me faire agressé. Du coup il aurait soi-disant prit ma défense mais que le mal était déjà fait. Je commence à douter de ma propre version des faits, sincèrement, des yeux rouges, traverser une rue en un éclair, qui pourrait croire ce genre de scénario que n'importe quel producteur américain aurait pu sortir de sa boite à idée. Je me sentais quelque peu ridicule après mure réflexion d'avoir pensé que tout ceci pouvait être la véritable version de ce que j'avais vus. Je passais à autre chose bien que cette histoire me trotte tout de même dans un coin de la tête, mais le docteur Cullen semblait bien me faire comprendre que ma curiosité était légèrement en train de l'agacer, que ce que je pensais avoir vu était ridicule et bien qu'il me le dit de façon assez courtoise, j'avais assez cerner le personnage pour comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus parler de cette histoire. Comme si il s'était senti en danger, du moins c'est le sentiment étrange que j'ai pu avoir à chacune de nos conversations, comme si il voulait me cacher certaines choses dont je n'aurais pas connaissance. C'est Bella qui me coupa dans mes pensées entrant comme une furie chez moi, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Et puis elle s'était arrêtée, net, commençant à faire les cents pas et débitants des paroles plus rapides les unes que les autres sans que je ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit. Elle commençait à me donner le tournis et sincèrement je m'inquiétais légèrement de ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

 **«Bella ! »** L'interpellais-je pour qu'elle cesse immédiatement de tourner en rond comme ça et qu'elle commence à me dire ce qui était en train de se passer. **« Est-ce que ça va ? »** la questionnais-je alors quand elle eut enfin dénié me regarder. **« Je sais pas. J'ai vus ton docteur Cullen ce matin. »** Je souffle alors prête à l'interrompre et lui demander de cesser de l'appeler comme ça. C'est un coup à ce qu'elle le fasse devant lui la prochaine fois sans s'en rendre compte et alors je me sentirais tellement mal à l'aise .. Je me vois d'ici piquer un autre far qui me grillerai à coup sûr sur l'attirance que je peux avoir envers lui. Je pourrais très bien voir mon internat se finir plus tôt que prévus finalement. Mais je ne dis rien alors qu'elle prolonge son récit. **« En fait. Il y a une chose que je dois t'avouer. Je crois que je plais à Edward. Et il semblerait qu'il m'ai invité à aller chez lui ce weekend .. »** Je la regarde s'assoir en tailleur sur le canapé, me faisant face, elle qui ne tenait plus en place semblait attendre un conseil de ma part, mais je ne suis pas plus experte qu'elle dans le domaine des garçons. J'ai eu quelques petits-amis certes, mais j'étais bien souvent trop plongé dans mes études pour m'y consacrer pleinement. Je la toise du regard pour l'inciter à me poser sa question dont je connais déjà l'existence à 90% mais je veux l'entendre de sa bouche. **« Tu ne viendrais pas avec moi par hasard ? »** me demande-t-elle le regard plein d'espoir. J'ouvre les yeux en grand parce que clairement, quelle genre de fille demanderai à sa copine de l'accompagner pour un rencard ? Chez lui en plus ! Décidément Bella n'était pas comme tout le monde et je m'en apercevais encore aujourd'hui. Non, il est hors de question que je vienne tenir la chandelle pendant des heures. Et en plus chez lui, là où je risquerai encore de voir le docteur Cullen et de me sentir si mal à l'aise. **« Tu es devenue folle ? Tu crois sincèrement que je vais venir me planter au milieu de vous deux et faire la potiche pendant que vous vous roulerez des pelles ? »** Je la vis instantanément virer au rouge, ce qui me fit rire d'ailleurs. Mais quelque chose semblait l'avoir vexé, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de mal. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que je pouvais avoir dit pour qu'elle se mette à faire la moue comme ça. A moins que .. **« Oh .. tu n'as jamais.. ? Jamais ?! »** Demandais-je presque étonné. Elle secoua la tête négativement, je compris donc qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon de sa vie et que donc elle avait certainement la trouille. **« Enfin si .. des petits bisous comme ça on en a tous fait mais .. te moques pas s'il te plait ! Je te signale que nos études nous prennent beaucoup de temps ! »** Oui mais bon de là à n'avoir jamais rouler une pelle à garçon .. Ou alors je suis trop dévergondé comme fille, et pourtant croyez-moi à côté de certaines de mon ancien lycée, je suis une sainte ! **« Bella franchement ... je vois pas bien ce que je pourrais aller faire là-bas, je ne vais pas te coacher au moment où vous déciderez de vous embrasser ce serait franchement bizarre ! Même pour nous. »** Je pouffe de rire à nouveau rien que d'imaginer la scène et elle semble comprendre qu'effectivement ce serait une situation assez particulière. Elle rit à son tour tout en me donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule, elle tente de me convaincre une dernière fois en me faisant ces yeux de merlan frit mais rien n'y fait. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me pointer chez les Cullens, comme je me sentirais mal à l'aise de mettre les pieds chez mon patron, chef, supérieur, tout ce que vous voulez. On ne s'évite peut-être pas assez comme ça ces derniers temps ? D'ailleurs même Bella le remarque, nous n'avons que des échanges professionnels mais après tout c'est ce que nous sommes, de simples collègues de travail, lui est mon titulaire moi son interne, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu m'imaginer ? Il repousse les avances de toutes les femmes qui lui courent après pourquoi ça aurait été différent avec moi ? Mais Bella.. elle a un argument de poids, un dernier sortis de je ne sais où. **« Je te promets de prendre en charge toutes les plaies ouvertes que nous aurons si tu viens avec moi. »** Comment voulez-vous que je résiste hein ? Il s'agit là de mon avenir, si je m'évanouis à chacune de mes interventions où pire, comment pourraient-ils me valider mon année ? Je souffle et finit par accéder à sa demande d'un signe de tête alors qu'elle me saute presque au cou, me remerciant au moins une bonne cinquantaine de fois avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et de revenir sagement à sa place comme si de rien était. Le reste de la soirée se passa entre discussions, lui expliquer comment embrasser un garçon, manger et regarder un film avant qu'elle ne rentre chez son père pour la nuit. Après tout elle ne vit pas encore ici et son père va finir par s'inquiéter malgré que nous ne soyons plus des ados maintenant.

La fin de la semaine passe relativement rapidement. Comme annoncé, Bella pris en charge le peu de plaies ouvertes que nous ayons put avoir et respecta sa part du marché. Voyant cela, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il va falloir que j'honore aussi ma part du contrat et ça me fait flipper un max. Me retrouver chez mon patron à superviser les amourettes de son fils et de ma copine me fou les j'tons clairement. Et puis j'ai l'impression que plus on est angoissé de faire quelque chose, plus cette dite chose arrive rapidement. C'est ainsi que je me trouvais donc devant une superbe villa en lisière de forêt avec Bella à mes côtés. **« T'as misé sur le bon cheval, je doute qu'Edward ai besoin de quoi que ce soit .. »** J'en reste bouche bée à la vue de cette somptueuse demeure si bien que je dois rester plusieurs minutes dans ma voiture avec le contact allumé puisque nous sommes accueillis par Edward qui vient de toquer au carreau. **« Je vous ai vus arriver, Amy, je suis ravie de te revoir. Venez ne restez pas là. »** J'acquiesce, incapable de sortir un seul mot de ma bouche tellement je suis stupéfaite. Encore une fois je ne sais pas ce que je suis venu faire ici, Edward à un léger sourire sur le visage et je ne saurais dire si c'est parce qu'il manigance quelque chose où bien parce qu'il est content que Bella soit venue. Peut-être un peu des deux.

Nous entrons donc dans la fameuse maison, je prends soins de retirer mes chaussures parce-que clairement je n'ai pas tellement envie de salir une si belle baraque ! Je suis le brun comme il nous l'a indiqué à l'étage où il nous fait une visite des lieux. Cette visite se termine par le salon qui n'est pas moins magnifique que le reste avant de nous présenter au reste de sa famille. **« Voici Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett mes frères et sœurs. »** En voyant tout ce petit monde je me dis que le père Cullen n'a pas chômé avec son ex-femme. Franchement cinq enfants ! Il a quel âge ? Il ne semble pas si vieux que ça pour avoir autant d'enfant, il a commencé au berceau où quoi ? Bref, tais-toi Amy, tu vas te faire remarquer. Il me semble voir Edward pouffer de rire et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Comme si … il avait pu entendre ce que je venais de penser puisqu'il s'est mis à rire à la seconde où je me suis dit intérieurement toutes ces choses. Mon questionnement le coupe dans son fou-rire. Oui c'est certain, ce type est bizarre il se passe un truc que j'ignore ! Le docteur Cullen va encore me dire que je me fais des films mais je ne suis pas folle. Enfin, allez savoir, sincèrement, qui peut lire dans les pensées des gens ? Tu déconnes ma vieille. Mes pensées sont coupées par la dite Alice, qui vient tour à tout nous serrer dans ses bras, comme si nous étions les meilleures amies du monde. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise et Bella semble l'être encore moins. C'est pourquoi Edward coupe court à toute conversation et semble vouloir emmener Bella dans sa chambre. Et bin le coco, il ne perd pas de temps ! Me voilà donc planté au milieu du salon, avec ces frères et sœurs que je ne connais absolument pas. Nous échangeons de rapides politesses et c'est le moment que je choisis pour demander à Alice s'il y avait un endroit où je puisse aller fumer ma cigarette. Elle m'indique la direction du porche à l'extérieur, m'informant qu'elle m'amène un cendrier tout de suite. Je la remercie et sort donc à l'extérieur. J'allume ma cigarette et tire ma première bouffée que j'expire par la suite. **« Je suis désolé, j'avais prévenu Bella que je ne serais pas à ma place ici. Je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise. »** Dis-je alors que je pensais avoir entendu Alice s'approcher. Après tout elle devait m'apporter un cendrier donc ce ne pouvait être qu'elle qui vient. Mais la voix que j'entendis n'était pas du tout la sienne, ce qui me fit sursauter presque à en faire tomber ma cigarette. **« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne seriez pas à votre place. Vous savez que ça vous tuera un jour ? »** Dit-il en pointant ma cigarette du doigt et posant le cendrier sur la rambarde. Il vint s'accouder à celle-ci, regardant vers la forêt immense qui se trouvait devant nous. **« Docteur Cullen. Je suis désolé. Je pensais que c'était votre fille qui devait me l'apporter. Je sais pas ce que je fais ici, même tenir la chandelle je ne le fais pas. »** Un léger sourire se dessine sur mon visage, maladroit certes, mais je tente de me rattraper. Après tout je suis chez mon patron, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue et je me retrouve planté par les deux tourtereaux. Sérieusement Bella, tu me payeras ça.

* * *

 _Voilà pour la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plait donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire encore une fois, toute chose est bonne à entendre ! S'il y a des choses que vous aimeriez voir où non aussi je vous invite à m'en faire par en commentaire, je ne suis pas encore arrêté sur la direction que vas prendre cette fiction alors je suis ouverte à toute suggestion ! Passez de bonnes fêtes de fins d'années, j'essaie de vous poster une suite avant le réveillon de Noël. Bonne journée à tous :)_


End file.
